


The Claddagh

by deanshot



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short romantic story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claddagh

**Author's Note:**

> Totally made up and this was the first ever J2 story I ever wrote.

It was Christmas morning, and Jared had woken up first. Sunlight was filtering through the small gap in the curtain and it hit his eyes as he turned over in bed. He sat up, in bed groaning as it was only 8 am and he was still tired. But the events of last night began to resurface in his mind. Glancing down at his left hand he knew it hadn’t been a dream. There on his ring finger was indeed a ring. But not just any ring; it was a platinum gold claddagh ring. Each symbol on the front meant a specific thing.

 

Jared let his memory come to him, and he remembered Jensen putting it on his hand and telling him what each symbol meant. 

 

“The heart represents love; the hands represent friendship, which protects the love; and the crown represents loyalty which sits on the friendship that protects the love”, Jensen had told him as he slipped the ring down along his finger, looking him in the eyes with complete love.

 

Jared didn’t expect this. They had been together for nearly two years, and in those two years they had mapped out every inch of each other’s body with their hands, lips and tongues. Jared had known that he was unhappy in his relationship with Sandy, so he came clean and told her that he felt that it would be better if they broke up instead of pretending that there was a future. He didn’t want to cause Sandy any unnecessary pain or heartache so they parted ways, still being friends and Sandy had told him to go after the person she knew who Jared really loved. 

 

Jared had looked at her, and he must have had a silly look on his face because she moved close to him and whispered in his ear “Jensen”. It was then he realised why he felt empty, he loved Jensen, a head-over-heels type of love. When Jared felt homesick, he went to Jensen and they talked about Texas and their families. When Jared needed to go out, he called Jensen and asked him to go along since he didn’t like drinking alone. They seemed to click straight away, and that had always stuck in Jared’s mind.

 

He smiled to himself, remembering the first time they admitted how they felt. It was just after wrapping up filming for the week and there was a long weekend ahead. Jared had asked Jensen if he wanted to go with him to the cabin he had rented by the lake and when Jensen agreed, Jared’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The drive had taken three hours; well actually four, since Jared had forgotten to do some food shopping, so they stopped off for some groceries first and some beer. 

 

Eventually they had reached their destination and unloaded the car and Jensen decided to get a fire started, since the weather was after turning a bit cold. Jared had laughed when Jensen said it was cold, but Jensen said that it was “2 degrees above freezing, that’s more than cold, man.” Then they cooked some dinner and chatted about things going on in each other’s lives.

 

“So, how’s Sandy?” Jensen asked out of the blue after a couple of minutes.

 

“We broke up. Don’t worry, it was a mutual break up-she pointed out to me that I was in love with someone else and that I should make a go of it,” Jared replied in one big long breath, looking at the table. When he finally looked up, he saw something flicker across his best friend’s eyes, something that looked like hope.

 

“I hope this new girl realises how lucky she is to have you.” 

 

“Jensen, look at me. You’re the person I’m in love with, have been for quite a while, I just didn’t realise it.”

 

Jensen looked up, his eyes glistening with tears as he heard the words come out of Jared’s mouth. Jared decided to take matters into his own hands and got out of his chair and rounded the table, leaning into his friend’s face. He brushed his lips across Jensen’s and he heard him sigh and then begin to kiss back. At first, the kiss was very chaste, and they both pulled back to guage the look in the other’s eyes. They both realised they wanted the same thing and they met each other’s mouths again, this time the kiss growing in intensity as their mouths drew strength from one another to keep going. 

 

They stood together then, and Jared pushed Jensen backward and they tumbled down onto the leather sofa. Hands roamed over clothed bodies until the need to feel skin became too much for Jensen. Pulling back from Jared, he took a deep breath.

 

“Need to feel your skin next to mine, need to know this is real.” 

 

Jared smiled down at him and pulled off slightly, then began removing Jensen’s clothes, and throwing them in a pile on the floor. His own clothes followed quickly, and soon they were both naked. Jensen’s eyes swept over Jared’s body, taking in every curve, every dip, eyes going wide when he saw Jared’s erection.

 

*Damn* Jensen thought to himself. *But I wouldn’t have him any other way.*

 

Jared looked at Jensen with the same awe and wonder. Jensen was beautiful, from his tanned muscular chest to his impressive erection. 

 

What followed became the start of the wonderful and happy relationship that they were in right now. Jensen woke up and was looking at Jared as he was lost in thought. Smiling to himself, he leaned sideways and kissed Jared’s ringed finger and chuckled at his startled gasp. Jared leaned towards Jensen and kissed his ringed finger also. 

 

“Let’s stay in bed for the whole day since its Christmas and we have nowhere else we gotta be,” Jensen said as he held Jared’s hand in his, smiling even more brightly when Jared totally agreed.

The End


End file.
